icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Australia men's national ice hockey team
The Australian men's national ice hockey team is the national ice hockey team of Australia. As of 2008 the Australian team are ranked 33rd. The official nickname of Australia's national ice hockey team is the Mighty Roos. Many Australian national team players are expatriates of Canada and other hockey-playing nations, who have since become outright citizens of Australia or who hold dual citizenship. Australia's ice hockey team has participated in just one Olympic Games: the 1960 Games in Squaw Valley, California. Australia lost both their games against powerhouses Czechoslovakia (18-1) and eventual gold medalists, the United States (12-1). Australia has competed in the Division II World Championships since 2001. As of 2007 they are coached by Steve McKenna, a former eight-year veteran of the National Hockey League. At the 2007 Division II World Championships, Australia won three games and lost one, finishing second in their group behind host nation South Korea and narrowly missing promotion to Division I. Australia hosted the 2008 IIHF World Championship Division II Group B, which was held in Newcastle, Australia. The Mighty Roos finished first and captured the gold medal by winning all five games and they have now have been promoted to Division I. World records Australia has the distinction of holding a world record for most goals and highest winning margin in a IIHF World Championship game; they defeated New Zealand by a score of 58-0 in 1987, breaking the record held by Canada (47 goals) since 1949. Olympics record * 1920-1956 - did not participate * 1960 - 9th place * 1964-present - did not qualify World Championships record * 1930-1961 - did not participate * 1962 - 13th place (5th in Pool B) * 1963-1973 - did not participate * 1974 - 21st place (7th in Pool C) * 1975-1978 - did not participate * 1979 - 26th place (8th in Pool C) * 1981-1986 - did not participate * 1987 - 25th place (1st in Pool D) * 1989 - 24th place (8th in Pool C) * 1990 - 27th place (2nd in Pool D) * 1991 - did not participate * 1992 - 15th place (3rd in Pool C) * 1993 - 23rd place (7th in Pool C) * 1994 - 33rd place (13th in Pool C) * 1995 - 36th place (16th in Pool C) * 1996 - 36th place (8th in Pool D) * 1997 - 34th place (6th in Pool D) * 1998 - 34th place (2nd in Pool D) * 1999 - 34th place (3rd in Pool D) * 2000 - 36th place (3rd in Pool D) * 2001 - 33rd place (3rd in Division II, Group A) * 2002 - 36th place (4th in Division II, Group A) * 2003 - 36th place (4th in Division II, Group A) * 2004 - 33rd place (3rd in Division II, Group A) * 2005 - 31st place (2nd in Division II, Group A) * 2006 - 32nd place (3rd in Division II, Group B) * 2007 - 32nd place (2nd in Division II, Group B) * 2008 - 30th place (1st in Division II, Group B) * 2009 - 27th place (6th in Division I, Group A) All-time Record against other nations As of May 25, 2009 External links *Ice Hockey Australia *National Teams of ice Hockey Category:National teams